One Year Later
by JailyForever
Summary: One Year Later, James returns to the scene of a traumatic event with only one thing in mind.


**Team:** Holyhead Harpies

 **Position:** Keeper

 **Prompt:** Write a tragic story on an autumn night(s)

 **Gobstones:** Black Stone (Anniversary) - (Song) Every Single Night, (Pairing) Lily/James, (Location) Shrieking Shack

 **Around the world in 31 Days:** Ghana - Setting: Shrieking Shack

 **Word Count:** 1091

* * *

One Year Later

James entered the deserted building, known to many now as 'The Shrieking Shake Shack', but he didn't see the place as it presently was, instead he saw it in all its glory when it was the place to be and full of life. But, October 31st was etched firmly in his memory. It was the night when everything changed.

~o~o~o~

1 year ago

 _The ring burned a hole in his pocket. Tonight was the night and it was going to be the best night of his life—especially when she said yes._

 _With his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, James pushed open the door to the vibrant, lively milkshake shop. It was the place to be in town, and not just for the amazing milkshakes but for party atmosphere._

 _The music blared out of the speakers and the strobe lights lit up the place as they made their way towards the bar to buy their drinks before seeking out their friends._

" _Two of your finest strawberry milkshakes," James said, knowing that it was Lily's favourite drink from The Shake Shack._

 _A few minutes later, they were making their way towards their usual table where all their friends were seated._

 _As they sat down, Sirius caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile. He was the only person there who knew of his intentions for the evening after leaving The Shake Shack._

~o~o~o~

James' hand trailed across the dusty, crumbling bar. The once shocking pink paint had faded and was peeling away.

Even a year later, he still struggled to understand what had happened and how the evening had taken such a dark turn.

One moment they were all laughing, joking, and having a good time, and the next moment it was chaos.

~o~o~o~

1 Year Ago

" _Tonight's the night then, bro?" Sirius asked, slipping into the chair next to him which had just been vacated by Lily._

 _James nodded as he placed his hand against his pocket to make sure the box was still there._

" _How are you feeling? Nervous?" Sirius asked._

 _James looked at the woman he loved as she danced with Alice and Marlene._

" _I'm cool as a cucumber," James said, smiling._

" _But what if she says no?"_

" _That's not even a possibility," James replied. "I—"_

 _His reply was cut off by three loud bangs._

 _The music cut off, the lights came on, and then everyone started screaming._

~o~o~o~

So many people lost their lives that night. Some he knew and some he didn't, but there was one that cut deeper than the rest.

~o~o~o~

1 year ago

 _Gunfire rang out from all directions, and bodies slumped lifelessly to the ground. Men and women ran in all directions trying to evade it, and amidst it all James lost sight of Lily._

 _Then suddenly the gunfire stopped, and a voice rang out._

" _We do not wish to spill any more innocent blood," the male voice said. "And, if you follow our instructions, your life will be spared. Hand over the one named Frank Longbottom and you can all leave."_

 _What did this man want with Frank?_

 _Masked men and women, armed with guns surrounded the perimeter blocking every exit. James' eyes immediately looked for Lily and he found her almost immediately. Her green eyes were wide and filled with terror as she clung to Alice and Marlene's hands._

 _He beckoned her to move closer to him but she shook her head. He could sense her fear from where he was and needed to be closer to her._

 _Slowly, he slid from his chair and got down low._

" _James, what are you doing?" Sirius hissed, grabbing a fistful of his shirt._

" _I have to get to Lily," James replied pulling himself from Sirius' grasp. "And nothing is going to stop me."_

" _You'll get yourself killed," Sirius told him. "Then you'll be no use to anyone."_

" _I don't care. Lily needs me."_

 _If Sirius replied, James didn't hear him as he started to creep along the floor._

~o~o~o~

If there was one thing James could change about that night, it would be to keep his mouth shut. His actions didn't change the outcome, they had only prolonged it and got the woman he loved killed.

~o~o~o~

1 year ago

 _James held Lily close to him when they had rejoined their group. The masked people were moving around The Shake Shack, looking at each and every face._

 _Every so often, one particularly nasty member of the crew shot one of the innocent bystanders._

 _The leader spoke up again after his follower killed a tenth person. "This will all stop if you hand over Frank Longbottom."_

 _He didn't know what made him say it, but James rose to his feet and said, "I'm Frank Longbottom."_

" _James, no," Lily whispered. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Saving our friend. I love you, Lily, never forget that."_

 _The leader took careful, measured footsteps towards him and raised his gun, and pulled the trigger._

 _James squeezed his eyes closed as he waited for the bullet to hit him_ — _but it never did._

 _His eyes flew open as he heard the loud cries of Alice and Marlene. He looked down and saw Lily bleeding out on the floor—her body completely lifeless._

" _What did you do?" he whispered, tears leaking down his cheek._

" _You next then, Frank," the leader of the masked men whispered. "You'll soon be with your foolish girlfriend."_

 _Peter rose to his feet. "That's not Frank. He is!" he said, pointing at their friend._

" _Finally, someone who has some common sense," the leader said, raising his gun and shooting Frank._

 _Sirens started ringing out getting louder with every second, and the group of masked people filtered out of the building quickly, leaving behind terns upon tens of dead bodies and one big question:_

 _What on earth had they wanted with Frank?_

~o~o~o~

James' eyes remained focused on where it had happened. He could see the smile on her face as she beckoned him to join her on the dancefloor. It was the same smile he dreamed of every night. The same smile which had driven him to avenge the injustice. And it was the same smile he hoped to see again now he had accomplished what he had set out to do.

With a hand as steady as a rock, James pulled a handgun from his pocket and placed it to his temple.

He closed his eyes and focused on picturing Lily's smile as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"I'll see you soon, my love," he whispered, pulling the trigger.


End file.
